Efficient use of the resources of a wireless local-area network (WLAN) is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. One way to increase the efficiency of a WLAN is allocating a proper resource unit to a station. However, often allocating the proper resources to a station is difficult to determine. Moreover, wireless devices need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy devices.